


O Chill, Wherefore Art Thou?

by AnythingAtAll



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingAtAll/pseuds/AnythingAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No one needs to know.”</p>
<p>Nursey gasps and clings tighter to Dex’s stupid flannel. His feet are spread and planted firmly, but he still feels like everything is spinning. He fixes his gaze on Dex’s hunched shoulder and tries not to make any embarrassing noises. He’s not very successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Chill, Wherefore Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven't written ANYTHING in like a million years... and so of course the first thing I do is nurseydex fluff. Of course. Anyway this was originally posted on my tumblr @unchillnursey please come say hi!!!  
> (Warning for canon-typical alcohol use, but this is honestly a fluffy mess)

“No one needs to know.”

Nursey gasps and clings tighter to Dex’s stupid flannel. His feet are spread and planted firmly, but he still feels like everything is spinning. He fixes his gaze on Dex’s hunched shoulder and tries not to make any embarrassing noises. He’s not very successful.

“I just can’t _believe_ you’re scared of heights.”

“Come on, man!” Nursey and Dex are _bros._ You don’t make fun of your bro for their perfectly rational and legitimate fears. You just don’t.

“We’re perfectly safe!” Dex leans over the side of the balcony and Nursey almost faints. He’s going to stumble, he’s sure of it. He’s going to stumble and somehow tip over the railing and _fall._

“Nursey!” Dex is right back by his side. Nursey can feel his warm hand through his shirt sleeve. “ _Chill.”_

Nursey rolls his eyes and folds his arms.

“Fucking hilarious, Dex.”

Nursey had just wanted to introduce Dex to some of his other friends. They were at this point in their relationship, he thought. Best friends, if anyone asked. Nursey had actually been nursing (hah) a crush on his defensive partner for quite a while, but nobody had to know about _that._ Nursey was chill. So he’d dragged him along to a small party at Sarah and Alex’s place. It was a nice apartment, if a bit cramped. They had moved out of the dorms last year in an effort to have more privacy. They tended to get… loud. Even for the dorms.

Dex had actually gotten along with his friends, was the weirdest part. He’d sat and talked for hours with Vera about Greek mythology. Which, what? Nursey had had no idea that he even knew who Aphrodite was, let alone was able to have a complex discussion with a classics major. People had slowly started trickling out until Dex, Nursey and the two inhabitants were the only ones left, still carrying on lazy discussion.

Then Sarah had laid her head in Alex’s lap and Alex had given her a certain predatory look. Nursey knew that when that look showed up on their face the best course of action was to evacuate. Immediately. They really were insatiable.

Still a bit drunk and slow, he had grabbed Dex and dragged him out the nearest door, which happened to open onto the balcony.

And so here they are, in possibly the most ridiculous situation of Nursey’s entire life. Terrified, stranded on a balcony with nothing but a truly ugly ceramic cat sitting by the door to pity them. Dex was about ready to turn around and head back immediately when he heard a _very_ interesting moan from inside. His ears are still bright red.

“I guess we just have to… wait it out,” Nursey grimaces and sinks to the floor. He can’t trust his limbs to hold him up. “They’ll probably move to the bedroom eventually.”

“Do they not know we’re out here?” Dex doesn’t sit down next to him, instead goes to lean on the railing and look out at what Nursey imagines is probably a lovely view. Nursey feels his heart rate pick up.

“Well they’re a bit pissed, if you didn’t notice,” Nursey sighs. “And you don’t know them, they’re actually ridiculous. They once started making out in the library and had to be removed by security. I learned pretty quickly that if they start, they aren’t gonna stop.”

Dex turns to face Nursey, leaning back on the edge with his elbows. Nursey’s hand twitches with the need to pull him away.

“So how long do you think we’ll have to stay out here?”

“I don’t know,” Nursey shrugs. “Hopefully they’ll move into the bedroom soon.”

“Great,” Dex sighs and tilts his head back, just hanging in the air. _Fuck._ “Why didn’t you drag me out the _front_ door?”

“Hey, you don’t know the fear response I have to that look Alex does!” Nursey insists. “One time I was sitting between them and they crawled over my lap to have at their girlfriend. I’ve been scarred too many times bro! Never again.”

Dex is blushing again. Well, he never stopped, but the blush intensifies a bit. Dex blushes about everything though, Nursey has no way to know if it’s the talk about sex, the talk about queer sex, or just that it’s written in the stars that Dex would turn that particularly endearing shade of red at this precise moment.

“I didn’t know you knew so much about Greek mythology,” he blurts. Oh well. It’s better than a lot of the other things he could have said.

Dex blinks, surprised. Nursey winces.

“Was kind of a hobby of mine when I was a kid,” he shrugs. Dex is still kind of closed off around Nursey. They’re friendly enough now that they’ve stopped actually trying to hurt each other, but Dex is always hesitant to share anything he really enjoys, anything really personal. Nursey can’t blame him, what with how careful he is around Dex not to loose his cool and do something stupid. Like kiss him breathless.

“It’s cool.”

“I guess,” and Dex actually puts both hands up on the railing and _sits on it_. His feet are just hanging there, one wrong move and he’s tipping over and falling down three storeys _oh my god._

“What the fuck, man!”

“Nurse?”

“Get the fuck down holy shit you’re gonna _die!_ ” Nursey’s words come out in a rush as he stands jerkily and grabs at Dex, pulling him bodily off the edge and backing them as far away from it as they can get, until Nursey can feel the hard wood of the door against his back and the solid warmth of Dex all along his front. He knocks into the stupid ceramic cat and it wobbles but doesn’t fall. Probably unfortunate. The thing is really ugly as shit… oh…

He’s just sort of, clutching at Dex.

He doesn’t really want to stop though.

“Nursey?” Dex starts to pull away and Nursey, selfishly, just holds on tighter. He presses his face into Dex’s neck and just breathes.

There’s a few seconds of silence while they just stand there, pressed completely against each other, then Dex’s hand falls onto his shoulder.

“Were you worried about me?”

“Shut up,” Nursey mumbles. “You know I don’t like heights.”

“Nursey, I work on boats. I know how to handle myself and balance,” his hand is gently squeezing Nursey’s shoulder and it feels so _nice._ Nursey’s pretty sure he’s never been so unchill in his entire life. He just shakes his head where it’s nestled in the comfort of Dex’s body. “Nursey.”

He looks up finally. They’re still essentially hugging, and Dex’s face is so close he has to practically cross his eyes to not just get lost in the spread of pale skin and freckles and _that fucking blush._

“You know I’m not gonna tell anyone anything that happened out here right?” Dex frowns seriously. “What happens on the balcony stays on the balcony.”

“Really?” Nursey’s voice doesn’t seem to be cooperating, and it squeaks out at an octave higher than usual. _They’re still so fucking close fuck fuck fuck –_

“Y – yeah,” Dex’s voice breaks just a little bit. Nursey can feel the warm puffs of air on his face, can see the moment when Dex’s eyes flicker and suddenly there’s a determination there. He knows what Dex is about to do but he beats him to the punch.

It takes only a second for them to find the right angle, they’re so close and Nursey’s been _waiting_ goddamnit. He’s been waiting for months and he finally has Dex’s warm lips under his own, he’s not going to waste time messing around being awkward when he can just push slightly into the slick slide and… there. He sucks on Dex’s lower lip for just a second before he’s feeling the smooth heat of Dex’s mouth. They both taste like beer and Nursey’s toes are still cold, it’s not a warm night, but everywhere Dex is touching him is so overwhelmingly hot he feels like he’s burning up and he never wants this to stop.

“Shit,” Dex pulls away. Nursey tries to chase his lips but Dex’s hands have, at some point, migrated to cup his cheeks, and he holds him in place. “I think they’re gone.”

“Huh?” Nursey takes a second to remember the reason they’re out here. He pauses for a moment and Dex is right, there’s no noise from inside the apartment. He meets Dex’s astonishing, amber eyes and straightens slightly. He is Derek Malik Nurse and he is going to be _chill_ about this. It doesn’t matter how long he’s been crushing on this boy, he’s a mature adult and can admit his feelings.

“That’s good,” he says, voice coming across far more confident than he feels. “I was hoping to continue this somewhere where I’m not in fear of my life.”

For a second Dex doesn’t react, and Nursey’s about to jump off the balcony himself thank you very much. But then that blush burns hotter than he’s ever seen and Dex’s face splits into a grin.

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
